Users may utilize a variety of types of electronic devices such as an electronic reader device (“e-reader”), a tablet device, a smartphone, or the like to consume digital content such as text content, graphical content, audio content, video content, and so forth. Applications executing on a user device may provide a user with the capability to interact in various ways with digital content rendered on the user device. For example, an e-reader application executing on an e-reader, tablet, or smartphone may provide a user with a capability to annotate or highlight content in an electronic book (“e-book”), bookmark content at a particular location in the e-book, and so forth.